green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Suicide Mouse
Suicide mouse is a black and white looped animation of Mickey mouse walking past buildings. Created:1931 YouTube date: 2009 Original author:unknown Plot You first see Mickey mouse walking down the street feeling depressed,he keeps walking,then the piano banging turns into static music,the scene soon fades away,then Mickey mouse is walking in a different position,then the scene fades- away,and Mickey's eyes fall off,then the scene fades again,then the buildings get blurry,then it blacks out for a while. We soon see Mickey's blank face and then a close up of it,then we see the blank face for a several times. When Mickey has his face,we can hear screaming,then the scene fades,and we hear the screaming for 1 second. The music stops and we see a close up of Mickey's blank face,then a black screen appears for a while. When the scene returns,moaning can be heard,then we hear this strange noise that becomes a scream. Then Mickey mouse walks backwards for one second,then his eyes fall off,then the scene fades,and Mickey's face melts off,then we see Mickey's blank face like we saw in the deleted scene,and the moaning is heard again. We also see flashing pictures of white(tip:make the colors bright and invert the scene to see the actual pictures),then- We hear a low pitched voice(sounds like a demon and it's unknown what he's saying),then we hear it again,then the- screaming stops,then the normal scene is messed up and we hear that weird noise and it becomes a scream. The moaning and the low pitched voice could not be heard,and the scene gets more messed up,and we see a close up of Mickey's blank face like we saw in the- deleted scene,then the screaming stops and music from a broken music box plays. The video ends, however if you are watching the Unseen Freaky Footage, you will then Russian text(translated:The sights of hell brings it's viewers back in) and music can be heard for one second- when you see the Russian text,then the scene blacks out,then we see this person coming to the door and puts his hand on the side and is almost about to close it. Trivia * When Suicide mouse was first uploaded, the deleted scene was replaced with a blank scene * Most people call Suicide mouse Suicidemouse.avi * Suicide mouse got its name because an employee said Real suffering is not known 7 times and commuted suicide * Mr. Maltin sent an employee to watch the rest because it was too disturbing * The music could be in the rise of Sqeegee 7 * There is teeth footage when the scene gets messed up. * If you invert the colors,brighten the colors,and slow the video down when Mickey has his blank face,- You'll see flashing white pictures,but if you do those three things,You'll see footage * Some of the footage includes a man with a scary face and big eyes(Probably an edited Disney employee but could be a edited real life person other then a employee) * If you have lots of braveness, you can see those pictures,but if you're scared don't see them of you'll- have nightmares * It is rumored that this Suicide mouse is fake and there is another one * It is unknown what happened to the person who made Suicide mouse afterwards * If you speed up Suicide mouse after the deleted scene and you come to a blank scene,you'll hear engine- noises * All of the footage has inverted,bright colors,and sped up so you don't notice them * Some parts of all the footage are missing * You will hear proper music if you reverse the deleted scene * The music in the deleted scene is baderine * Suicide mouse could've been unnamed until the employee commited suicide Spread In October of 2009,the video first appeared on YouTube and was called Suicidemouse. In November of 2009,the video was uploaded again by another youtuber and the video was named- Suicide mouse unseen freaky footage. In December of 2009,the video was uploaded again by Suicidemouseavi. Then a video was uploaded in 2010 called The Gmod Suicide mouse survival guide. Characters E Mickey mouse (does not speak) The person at the last seven seconds of Suicide mouse (does not speak) Earlier versions E Suicidemouse and Suicide mouse unseen freaky footage are the earlier versions of Suicide mouse. Suicdemouse and Suicide mouse unseen freaky footage have an extended version of the broken music box. Both versions have text in the blank scene which says After it cut to black ,it stayed like that until the 6th- minute,before going back... ...was different this time...,Suicide mouse avi's version has a solid black screen. Goofs * How can Mickey mouse walk back and fourth without a face * Know your meme says that Suicide mouse unseen freaky footage was first * Mickey mouse dies but has a happy face at the cinta version Original comic Suicide mouse is based on a comic where Mickey mouse tried to commit suicide. It's also an official Disney comic. Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Humans